Worry
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: Han and Luke make it back to the Hoth Base, and Leia is anxiously waiting. Han/Leia Empire Strikes Back Missing Moment. One Shot.


**Well Considering I've been living on Hoth for the last few days, I was kinda inspired to write this little fic. Just some Han/Leia I decided to write out =)**

Worry

 _"Good morning! Nice of you guys to drop by."_

 _"Echo Base this is Rogue Two, I found them."_

* * *

Her heart was pounding against her chest, and had been all night. There had been no sleep for the Princess, her anxiety was far too great through the cold hours of the night. She'd been far too worried about her friends out in the cold. She continued to replay the image of the doors closing in her mind, and the sound of Chewie's cry. But they had found them. She'd been notified almost immediately and had quickly made her way to the entrance. Leia waited inside the base, she wanted to rush forward as she saw the ship move it's way inside, but she couldn't. They assured her she needed to stand back and that everything was being taken care of. Leia watched as they unloaded Luke and carried the stretcher across the space. The medic's rushed to his side and quickly followed him down the hallway to their set up med center. Leia knew he would be taken care of, but she still held a great deal of worry in her heart for her friends well being. She made note to go to the Med center as soon as she was finished here, as soon as she knew everyone was ok. Leia's eyes moved from the hallway and back to the entrance of the large space she stood in. Her heart leapt up as she saw him stand up and move from the ship.

He looked well, he didn't seem to be injured or suffering from any discomfort from the cold. She didn't even know how or why, but she found herself quickly making her way to Han's side. Somewhere out of the corner of her eye she saw Chewbacca following her lead and making his way over to Han as well. By some miracle her short legs carried her to him faster, and suddenly she was pulling him into a hug. Han stumbled back a bit, surprised by her sudden embrace. Not that he minded at all, she felt amazing in his arms. Her snow suit was large around her, and made her body feel much larger then her small frame actually was. Han's arms held her close for a moment, her head rested against hist chest as she continued to hug him. He offered Chewie a surprised look over top her head, and the Wookie only shrugged.

"Han! Are You ok? What were you thinking!?" Leia quickly asked, looking up to stare at him.

"I'm alright." He smirked. "I wasn't going to leave Luke out there…" He started and she slowly nodded. His arms naturally tightened around her, afraid she would pull away too fast.

"You should see a medic!" She said, her hands coming down his arms and looking him over.

"I'm alright Princess." He said smirking yet again. "Hey Chewie." Han nodded, the Wookie coming to stand beside them both. Chewbacca offered him a short scolding, but Leia couldn't understand all the words. Leia didn't even realize she was still standing in Han's arms, his embrace felt nice and comfortable. "Listen Princess, if I would have known I'd get this reaction, I'd have went out in the cold a long time ago." Han teased with a booming laugh. His voice caught the attention of a few other pilots within the space, laughs sounded around them, as Leia darted her eyes around. Everyone seemed to be looking at her, and how she was still standing in Han's arms. Leia's face blushed and she felt heat creeping up her neck. Han continued to laugh, completely missing the warning look his friend gave him.

"Do I get a welcome back kiss too?" Han joked, making Leia immediately pull away from him and step back. Her eyes were downcast to the snowy floor beneath them. Han stared at Leia for a long moment, not quite sure why she hadn't responded. She was the master of quick responses, he'd never tell her but it was something he loved about her. They were equally good at giving each other shit. So when she didn't respond, Han was immediately confused.

"So what about that kiss?" Han tried, hoping she would hop back into the bicker of their normal interactions. Instead Leia stayed quiet and slowly straightened up. Her fingers ran down the front of her snow suit, before she looked back up to Han.

"Good to see you're alright Captain Solo…I have some things to attend to."

"Princess?" He questioned, still very confused by her response.

"Han…" Chewie said trying to pull his friend back, but Han brushed him off.

"I need to check in on Luke." She said, turning and walking away from Han and Chewie both. What the hell was her problem? He didn't know how to respond when she didn't A. Yell at him B. respond with a smart ass comment or C. threaten him with some sort of limited harm. Han watched as she walked away and down the hallway, disappearing from his view.

"What's wrong with her?" Han asked, as the Wookie shoved Han's shoulder. "Ouch!"

"You upset the Princess!" Chewie reminded him.

"I…No I didn't! We always talk to each other like that!"

"Well today is different." He said shoving at Han once more.

"Ouch! Hey! You know this whole life debt thing isn't going to work if you shove me into the snow, buddy!"

"You're lucky I was worried about you cub!" Chewie groaned out as he walked back towards the Falcon. Han quickly followed him, hoping his friend could give him some answers to what was up with Leia. Han walked up the ramp and into his ship, happy to feel the warmth around him. Hell, he was happy to see the ship again. While he had gotten a handle on last night after he got the shelter up, he'd still been a bit worried on if they'd make it to morning.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong with her worship?" Han asked his friend, as he took off his thick jacket and grabbed for something more normal. Chewie only shrugged and offered him a groan. "She's the one that hugged me!"

"I saw…"

"So what's wrong with her?"

"Cub…" Chewie sighed.

"What!?"

"She had a hard night, we all did."

"Yeah I did too." Han scuffed out.

"Han, she wouldn't admit it but she was terrified last night. She didn't sleep, I checked on her a few times but she insisted on staying up and working."

"She never sleeps much." Han shrugged, not bothering to explain why or how he had noticed that.

"The Princess has lost a lot, she thought she was going to lose you and Luke last night. While I'll admit your relationship with her is odd, you are friends?"

"We are…" Han quickly nodded, of course they were friends.

"Then you have to understand how worried she was…You shouldn't have made fun of her." Chewie said shaking his head. Han sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't intended to make fun of her, it was just an attempt at their normal banter. If anything he had been pleasantly surprised by her embrace and wouldn't be opposed to it happening more often. He could understand that she had been scared. Last night Han had knew Chewie would be worried about him, but his mind just hadn't allowed him to consider Leia's worry.

"I didn't mean to embarrass her." Han said and Chewie nodded. The wookie knew this, but he also knew that Han didn't always say the right thing at the right time. "I'm going to go talk to her…" Han quickly said, rushing dow the ramp, not even waiting for Chewie's response.

Han quickly stomped down the hallways, he thought he had a pretty good idea to where Leia was. He nodded to people as they passed him down the passage way. Turning the corner he came to the med center and paused. He stopped himself and wondered if Leia would even want to see him right now. Not that it had stopped him before, but he didn't want to upset her further. If Chewie had been right then she had had a tough night, she didn't need more on her plate. Calming himself, Han slowly palmed the door open and stepped inside. He saw the back of her head and looked forward to where she was watching them lower Luke into the bacta tank. Han stepped to stand beside Leia, but stayed quiet. He too watched as Luke was lowered into the liquid. He wasn't looking good, and Han hoped this procedure would in fact help to save his friend. The pair stood in silence, watching Luke submerge fully and start to react to the treatment.

Leia let out a slow breath, she could feel him standing behind her, but she didn't feel like reacting to him right now. She was worried about Luke and his current condition. Her heart felt heavy and cold at the same time. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she was overwhelmed with a since of pain and exhaustion. She knew she hadn't slept the night before, but this feeling was different. She continued to stare at Luke, her mind pushing nothing but positive thoughts his way. Not that her thoughts could do much good, but she hoped her presence would some how help him. Leia felt Han move behind her, his chest lightly resting against the back of her snow suit.

"How is he?" Han asked.

"They're handling it." Leia said, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"He'll be alright." Han assured her.

"I hope so."

"You know Princess…I was just teasing you…" Han started, testing how her mood was now.

"I know."

"I like pushing your buttons." He chuckled out, Leia turned her head and offered him a glare.

"After these last few years, I do know that about you." She told him, before her eyes darted back over to Luke.

"He'll be alright Leia." Han assured her once again.

"I think so.… I don't feel like losing anyone today."

"You won't…we're not going anywhere Leia." Han whispered to her. Part of him wanted to lift his hand up and run it across the side of her face, but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Another part of him debated pulling her into his arms and hugging her once more.

"I'm glad you're ok." She told him, looking back up at him and meeting his eyes.

"Me too…" He smirked. Leia stared at him for a moment, debating her next words.

"Princess…" A robotic voice said breaking the pairs conversation.

"Yes?" Leia asked turning to face the medical droid.

"Commander Skywalker is stable, and the bacta session has started."

"Thank you." Leia nodded softly. Han and Leia stared back at the tank and at their friend. He could almost feel her worry and tension as he stared down at her, he wanted so bad to pull her back into his arms. He'd have to settle with his usual tactic of distracting her mind.

"So that was some hug sweetheart?" Han said leaning over closer to her ear. Leia quickly turned to face him and offered him a rather large eye roll.

"I won't let it happen again!" She snapped back and Han smirked. There she was. There was the Princess he knew and…cared for? liked? Maybe more then that.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." Han chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be working on your ship?"

"What's wrong with my ship?" Han asked, immediately taking offense.

"Everything…"

"Hey now! That hurts!" He said his hands hitting against his chest. Leia rolled her eyes again, fighting back the smirk that was threatening to spill across her chest. Straightening up she looked up at him. His eyes seemed to bore into her's as the teasing tone died down.

"You're leaving Han, you need to prepare your ship." She reminded him, her body tensing at the words.

"Right…You'll let me know if anything changes with Luke?"

"Of course. It will still be a few hours now…" She said nodding. Han slowly moved to leave the room, before he quickly turned back and looked at her. She had turned her head back to stare at Luke, but he could still see the side of her face. She was concentrating, and no doubt worrying once again. Han smiled at her, she cared about others much more then she would ever let on. It was a secret of sorts, how much she cared about her friends and even other members of the rebellion. Perhaps that was why she had been caught off guard by his teasing today. She never wanted to look weak, this much Han knew. But bit by bit Han was breaking down the walls around her, he knew she'd open up to him one day.

"Leia?" He called to her, making her eyes find his once again.

"Thanks for worrying about me." He smirked. She smiled a small smirk, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Do you ever shut up?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. She doubted Han would ever _"Shut Up."_ Or stop teasing her. Han let out a small laugh.

"You should know by now! It takes a lot to shut me up sweetheart!" Han smiled, before turning and leaving the room. Leia stared at the closed door for a moment. She hated that man, ok she wanted to pretend she hated that man. One of these days she would in fact find a way to shut him up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Fingers crossed my Hoth Situation melts away ;)**


End file.
